The Sweetest Sound
by ZHinataUzumaki
Summary: Naruto hears a amazing singing sound he follows it to find out who or what it was


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it**

"Naruto is on his way home from the hospital. He walks by Hinata's house on his way home and hears a sound it's some kind of singing, it's beautiful but what is it? He ignores it and walks home. A day later he goes to get ramen and he hears it again, he follows it and it takes him to some training grounds. There's a beautiful girl standing there he can't tell

who it is but he recognizes the body figure."

"Another day later Naruto is training Hinata comes and notices that Naruto is there. She hides and hopes that Naruto wouldn't notice her standing behind the tree in the distance, but he notices her."

_"Hey Hinata what are you doing here?"_

_"N-nothing I was just passing by...?"_

_"Oh ok! What's that in your hands?"_

_"O-oh just a basket of fruit for father he asked me to get some fruit..."_

_"Gotcha! Ok well I better get back to training!"_

_"N-naruto-kun? Can I tell you something?"_

_"Sure what'__s up Hinata?"_

_"W-why are you training the war ended a month ago__. Also you **just** got your arm fixed. Naruto-kun you should be taking it easy..."_

_"Sorry I just really want to train or else I feel useless."_

_"N-no I understand! It's fine I was just wondering._

_I have to go anyways..."_

_"Ok bye Hinata!"_

_"B-bye Naruto-kun..."_

"Naruto think's to himself about the fact that Hinata looked like that girl in the forest here yesterday but he couldn't bring himself to it. He knows Hinata is nice and all but he couldn't think of Hinata dancing and singing so beautifully like that."

"One day later Naruto goes back to the hospital to get his arm checked out. While he's in his room Hinata visits him, she starts humming. Naruto recognizes the tune and asks her.

_"Hey Hinata?"_

_"Y-yes Naruto-kun?"_

_"Well do you like to sing or dance?"_

_"W-well no not really..."_

_"Oh... I was asking cause I recognized that tune you were humming.."_

_"Oh ok..."_

"Hinata's lie was convincing to Naruto. Naruto has always seen Hinata as a really shy honest and strong person that wouldn't tell a lie. So he believed her."

"Later On that day Naruto saw Shino Kiba and Hina- She wasn't there so Naruto decided to ask Kiba "_Hey Kiba where's Hinata?" _Kiba reply's "_Oh she's at home training with her father._" Naruto was fine with this but Kiba gave him weird looks for asking and decided to ask... "_Why are you two dating or something?_" He said in sarcasm but Naruto didn't notice "_No!" _Kiba told Naruto he had to go and walked away."

"Naruto goes to visit Hinata at her house. He walks up to the door and knocks, her father answers. Now

Naruto felt quite edgy, he looked somewhat immoderate. The Hyuga looked at Naruto and asked...

_"What are you doing here and what do you want?"_

_"I was looking for Hinata Hyuga."_

_"She's sick go now."_

_"I know she's sick I'm her comrade I wanted to wish her well"_

_"You must be that Nine Tails kid that she mumbles about... I'm not very ecstatic of your appearance around here."_

_"Did I do something to bother you sir?"_

_"Very well you did."_

_"If you don't mind me asking what did I do?"_

_"Thank you very much I do mind and you can figure out yourself what you did. You're lucky I'm even letting you see Hinata. No funny business or you won't be allowed back."_

_"Yes sir."_

"Hiashi leads Naruto to Hinata's room with some of Hinata's favorite food Senzai and Cinnamon Rolls. While in the hallway Naruto hears that singing once again. He asks Hiashi but he refuses to answer. Once at Hinata's room he sends Naruto into the room with the food for Hinata. He gives the food to Hinata and they start talking."

_"Oh Hi Naruto-kun what are you doing here?"_

_"Nothing just wanted to wish you well. But here ya go I wanted to give you this!"_

_"Oooh Senzai and Cinnamon Rolls my favorite how'd you know?"_

_"Your dad told me so ya"_

_"But my father despises you..."_

_"Ya I know he told me"_

_"Well Hinata?"_

_"Yeah Naruto-kun?"_

_"I heard someone singing so gracefully and amazing but your father refuses to tell me who it was would you mind telling me who it was?"_

_"Ummm... Naruto-kun I'd love to but I'm not allowed to..."_

_"Oh ok that's fine."_

_"Sorry..."_

_"No it's fine I just stopped by cause Kiba told me you were sick and I wanted to wish you well but i'__d better get going I'm late for a team meeting with Kakashi Sakura and Sai."_

_"Oh ok bye then!"_

_"Bye!"_

"Naruto leaves to go to the Team meeting afterwards he goes home to sleep In the morning he saw Hinata and her team he asked to talk to Hinata privately but why?"

_"Umm Naruto why did you want to talk to me?"_

_"I wanted to ask if maybe one time you wanted to sing for me I bet you're a great singer!"_

_"Maybe another time I'm way to busy right now Naruto-kun"_

_"Oh ok that's fine well that was all guess I'll run into you later..."_

_"Bye Naruto-kun!"_

_"Bye Hinata!"_

"Naruto walks off to find himself at the ramen shop by the time he's has four bowls it's already Eight O clock. Naruto heads home to go to bed. In the morning he hears the singing and Naruto decides to follow it leads him to the same training grounds as before but this time he can tell who it is it was Hinata. Naruto decides to tell her that she sang amazing.

_"Hinata you sing **AMAZING!**"_

_"O-oh r-r-really?"_

_"Totally I've never heard someone sing that good ya know?"_

_"Oh t-thank you"_

_"So you've been the one singing this entire time?"_

_"Y-yeah..."_

_"Why didn't you tell me that you sang like that it's amazing!"_

_"I've always thought I sung horribly..."_

_"Awww! Don't put yourself down like that!"_

_"O-o-ok..."_

_"Well anyways I've wanted to ask you something for a little while anyways good thing I ran into you hehe!"_

_"What I-is it..?"_

_"Well I was wanting to ask if you'd go out with me ya know?"_

_"Y-y-YES!"_

"Hinata fainted Naruto took her to his house for the afternoon till she woke up after that she went home."

**The End**


End file.
